Star Wars le recueil d'OS ou les secrets cachés
by A-Skygirl
Summary: La jeunesse d'Obi-Wan, la force de caractère du commandant Rex, l'intrépide Ashoka ou encore ce que renferme le cœur de Padmé... Venez découvrir toutes ces petites choses que la saga ne nous révèle pas forcément.


**Un jour, peut-être…**

Accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, le jeune Obi-Wan Kenobi regardait le cœur lourd le soleil décliner à l'horizon.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Demain, il quitterait pour de bon cette planète où il avait passé tant de moments extraordinaires.

Ou plus exactement, il avait passé des heures et des heures en compagnie de la plus belle femme de la Galaxie à ses yeux.

Cela faisait une année que son maître et lui étaient ici. Le conseil des Jedi les avait envoyés afin d'y protéger la jeune duchesse de la menace de certains groupes défavorables à la nouvelle politique mise en place sur Mandalore.

Le temps avait dû paraître long mais pas pour tout le monde. Et ce ne fut pas le cas du moins, du point de vu de Satine et d'Obi-Wan.

De son côté, Qui-Gon n'avait rien laissé paraître. Le maître Jedi prenait sa mission comme toujours avec le plus grand sérieux. De plus, il dut admettre que la duchesse était une femme de renom. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la respecter malgré le grand écart d'âge qui les séparait.

Pendant tous ces mois, l'aventure n'avait pas manqué. Les attaques dirigées contre la duchesse avaient été nombreuses. À un moment donné, Satine avait même été forcée de quitter son palais en compagnie d'Obi-Wan afin de sauver sa vie.

Et ce fut durant ces nombreux moments où elle se retrouva seule avec le Padawan qu'elle tomba amoureuse de lui. Ses sentiments furent rapidement partagés par le jeune Obi-Wan. Aucun des deux n'eut besoin de les exprimer à voix haute.

Pourtant pour Obi-Wan, Satine aurait dû le lui dire. Le jeune homme aurait alors quitté aussitôt l'ordre Jedi pour rester vivre avec elle. Mais les choses ne se passèrent hélas pas ainsi. Obi-Wan était très attaché à sa vie de Jedi et comme il ne savait pas ce que désirait réellement Satine, il se résigna à devoir quitter la duchesse même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

- J'ai fait préparer un vaisseau pour votre départ. J'ai cru comprendre que maître Jinn et toi désirez partir au plus tôt demain matin. lança soudain une voix douce dans le dos d'Obi-Wan.

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt. C'était Satine. _Sa _Satine. La jeune femme n'avait jamais paru aussi belle aux yeux du Padawan qu'à cet instant.

- Nous avons reçu une nouvelle mission du conseil. Notre présence est demandée ailleurs. répondit Obi-Wan sur un ton nostalgique.

Satine n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait très bien que la séparation imminente lui faisait mal. Elle éprouvait d'ailleurs la même chose. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la quitte pas. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste à jamais à ses côtés et qu'il continue à jamais de veiller sur elle.

Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait eu de prendre soin d'elle. Il avait toujours veillé à la ramener sans aucune égratignure lors de ses missions de sauvetage ou de protection.

Et puis, toutes ces journées passées en sa seule compagnie perdus quelque part sur Mandalore, avait eu quelque chose à la fois de palpitant et d'effrayant. Mais à aucun moment, la jeune femme ne s'était sentie en danger lorsqu'Obi-Wan était présent près d'elle.

La jeune femme aurait aimé lui dire toutes ces choses. Elle aurait voulu l'empêcher de s'en aller loin, très loin d'elle.

Mais le devoir l'appelait ailleurs désormais. D'autres personnes avaient besoin de lui et ce serait incroyablement égoïste de sa part de le retenir pour elle seule.

Satine savait ainsi qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander cela à Obi-Wan. Elle ne pouvait pas le priver de sa vie de Jedi. À ses yeux, ce ne serait tout simplement pas correct. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Voilà pourquoi Satine était incapable de demander à Obi-Wan de rester près d'elle et de lui avouer tout son amour pour lui.

- Oui. Désormais, je peux continuer seule. dit-elle sur le même ton que son amant.

Obi-Wan tourna les yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle venait à son tour s'accouder à la balustrade.

- C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle.

- C'est magnifique. Mais sûrement pas autant que vous Duchesse. répondit Obi-Wan.

Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne. Satine la regarda un instant. Elle ferma les yeux puis, les rouvrit. Elle leva à son tour les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il souriait.

Mais la jeune femme ne parvint pas à le lui rendre. Elle tourna alors la tête pour lui cacher sa tristesse.

- Satine…

Elle ne répondit rien. À la place, elle retira même sa main de la sienne et elle s'écarta légèrement de lui.

Ses yeux menaçaient de pleurer et lui, il souriait. Comment y parvenait-il ? Se pouvait-il qu'en fin de compte elle s'était trompée sur son compte ? Le jeune homme avait-il déjà tourné la page et pensait-il déjà à sa prochaine mission ? L'avait-il déjà oublié ?

Blessée dans son amour propre, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête. Elle fit alors demi-tour et s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur lorsqu'Obi-Wan la rattrapa et la retint par les épaules.

- Satine. Attendez !

Il l'obligea à se retourner face à lui mais la jeune femme s'obstina à regarder ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle aurait simplement aimé faire comme lui. Oublier…

- Satine, je vous en prie, regardez-moi.

- Pourquoi donc ? Pour que je regarde à nouveau votre sourire hypocrite. dit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils. Il comprit qu'il avait offensé Satine. Hors, ce n'était pas du tout son intention. Il lui avait offert ce sourire pour tenter de se montrer fort devant elle. Rien de plus. Mais visiblement, ce fut une erreur. La jeune femme avait mal interprété son expression.

Voulant rattraper le coup, il posa sa main sur sa joue et avec douceur, il lui tourna le visage de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde enfin.

Satine le laissa faire. Elle croisa son regard et vit dans l'expression du jeune homme qu'il était navré de lui avoir fait de la peine. Une larme silencieuse et discrète coula alors le long de sa joue mais pas assez pour passer inaperçue aux yeux du Padawan. Ce dernier l'essuya avec sa main.

- Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas. Vous voir triste me brise le cœur. lui dit-il avec beaucoup de douceur.

Mais les paroles du jeune homme ne parvinrent pas à consoler la malheureuse. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, elle enlaça le jeune homme et enfuit sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle laissa échapper toutes les larmes de son corps.

Obi-Wan tenta de la consoler au mieux qu'il put. Il prit à son tour la jeune femme dans ses bras et avec l'une de ses mains, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

- Partir loin de vous est sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'ait été donné de faire en l'espace de 22 ans. lui confia-t-il.

En entendant cela, le cœur de Satine fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Obi-Wan venait de lui avouer. Alors, il l'aimait. Désormais, la jeune femme n'en doutait plus.

Relevant subitement la tête, elle s'apprêta à lui demander de ne pas la quitter mais les mots se perdirent dans sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour lui demander une telle chose. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

De son côté, Obi-Wan semblait n'attendre qu'une chose. Que Satine lui avoue son amour et lui demande de rester près d'elle. Mais elle ne le fit pas et le jeune Padawan comprit qu'elle renonçait probablement à leur bonheur par devoir. Le cœur lourd, il décida de respecter ce choix.

Les missions qui l'attendaient aux quatre coins de la Galaxie l'aideraient sans doute à panser la blessure qui se formerait dans son cœur. Mais Obi-Wan doutait qu'il puisse l'oublier totalement. Quand on rencontrait le vrai amour, on ne pouvait pas le fuir. Il le savait.

Alors que leurs regards se croisaient à nouveau, les deux jeunes gens finirent par s'abandonner à leurs sentiments personnels. Leur attirance était trop forte pour y résister davantage.

Fermant les yeux, ils penchèrent chacun la tête l'un vers l'autre et bientôt, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, loin de cela. Mais celui-ci comptait sans aucun doute parmi les plus passionnées qu'ils avaient pu échanger. Et cela était dû au fait de la séparation qui approchait à grand pas. Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux étaient le plus triste.

Bientôt, leurs langues se rencontrèrent à leur tour venant taquiner celle de l'autre, chatouillant au passage la paroi buccale de l'autre. Au final, leur course se termina par l'étreinte qu'elles formèrent l'une avec l'autre lorsqu'elles s'enroulèrent.

Tandis que Satine avait enfui ses mains dans les cheveux d'Obi-Wan, ce dernier continuait de lui caresser d'une main sa belle chevelure blonde tandis que l'autre, il soutenait le dos de la jeune femme.

Le baiser fut rompu à contre cœur lorsqu'ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Satine baissa les yeux tandis qu'Obi-Wan lui caressait la joue.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la duchesse s'accrocha à Obi-Wan alors que leurs fronts se touchaient.

- Peut-on… faire une dernière promenade ? murmura-t-elle.

Un sourire apparut aussitôt sur le visage du jeune Padawan.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir duchesse.

Satine laissa alors échapper un petit rire. Elle s'écarta légèrement du jeune homme mais elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna alors à sa suite.

Ravi, Obi-Wan se laissa entraîner par la jeune femme. Nombreuses avaient été leurs escapades nocturnes durant cette année. Satine lui avait fait découvrir chaque recoin qui entourait son palais. Elle lui avait montré son petit passage secret afin de s'éclipser en toute tranquillité ainsi que rapidement.

Montant à bord d'un vaisseau, ils quittèrent l'immense cité pour se rendre dans la forêt.

À force d'avoir fait multitudes de promenade en ces lieux, Obi-Wan commençait à les connaître.

Satine fit atterrir le vaisseau et le calme plat ne tarda pas à les envahir. Enfin seuls.

Les amants se mirent alors à marcher entre les arbres, se laissant guider par leurs émotions. Obi-Wan n'eut pas besoin de demander à la jeune femme où elle l'emmenait, il le savait d'avance et il était ravi qu'elle ait choisi cet endroit. Après tout, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins rendus compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Et bientôt, l'endroit en question apparut. C'était une magnifique cascade. Et ils arrivaient juste au bon moment pour y voir le reflet du soleil couchant sur l'eau. Comme il y avait fait plutôt chaud dans la journée, la fraîcheur de l'eau était très agréable.

Satine s'approcha alors de l'eau. Elle se baissa et trempa sa main. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Elle se releva et regarda d'un air espiègle le jeune homme.

- Te souviens-tu de cet endroit ?

- Bien sûr.

Obi-Wan sourit à son tour. Comment pourrait-il oublier cet endroit ? C'était ici même qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune femme leur premier baiser. Par la suite, il y en avait eu d'autres.

Aussi, la cascade avait beaucoup de signification pour le Padawan. Autant que pour Satine.

- Une baignade, ça te dit ? lança-t-elle soudain.

- Quoi ?

- L'eau est si bonne. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher alors de rougir quelque peu. L'idée de se baigner avec Satine était certes des plus tentantes mais elle était également embarrassante.

- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que..

- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de l'eau ! Tu es un Jedi.

- Bien sûr que non.

Satine se mit à rire, se moquant gentiment de son amant. Obi-Wan ne tarda pas à rire avec elle.

Ensuite, la jeune femme ôta la robe qu'elle portait. Elle se retrouva en petite tenue. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme avait l'occasion de découvrir le corps de rêve de sa bien-aimée.

Obi-Wan prit soin de regarder ailleurs. Il défit sa ceinture, la déposa à terre. Puis il enleva sa tunique de Jedi puis ses bottes. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, il entendit un grand plouf puis il reçut des gouttes d'eau sur le corps.

Il se retourna aussitôt. Satine avait plongé dans l'eau. La jeune femme barbotait dans l'eau et attendait impatiemment qu'il la rejoigne.

Souriant, Obi-Wan ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et plongea à son tour. Ravie, Satine se mit à nager tentant d'échapper au jeune homme. Mais Obi-Wan eut vite fait de rattraper la fugitive.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il après qu'il l'ait attrapé par une cheville.

Pour toute réponse, la duchesse se contenta de rire et de l'éclabousser. Voilà, ils retombaient en enfance. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était plus amusant ainsi.

Obi-Wan s'y prêta au jeu. Il lâcha la cheville de Satine et plongea sous l'eau. La jeune femme le regarda disparaître sous l'eau. Elle le suivit du regard avant de le perdre de vue dans le fond. Le corps du jeune homme se mélangea avec le sable et les petites plantes aquatiques qui y poussaient.

Grognant un peu, elle attendit qu'il refasse surface. Mais Obi-Wan ne réapparut pas. Satine regarda autour d'elle. Toujours rien.

- Obi-Wan ? appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Le temps commençait à se faire long à présent. Le jeune homme avait beau être un Jedi, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment sous l'eau.

- Reviens maintenant. Ce n'est pas drôle. Dit-elle mécontente.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui attraper la cheville. Elle poussa un grand cri avant d'être attirée sous l'eau.

La jeune femme se débattit aussitôt. Mais à peine que sa tête fut sous l'eau, elle sentit qu'on la lâchait. Devinant alors le responsable, elle se dépêcha de remonter à la surface. Obi-Wan apparut alors juste devant elle, un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il se mit même à rire.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle ! J'ai eu peur ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur eut vite fait de se dissiper lorsque les bras protecteurs du Padawan s'enroulèrent autour d'elle.

- Si on n'a même plus le droit de rire. dit-il.

Satine lui pinça la joue pour toute réponse avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On fait la course jusque sous la cascade ?

- Si tu veux.

- Mais tu me laisses une petite longueur d'avance.

- D'accord, mais pas trop non plus.

Et l'intrépide Satine s'élança. Obi-Wan la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Puis jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment loin, il s'élança à sa suite.

Entendant le jeune homme à ses trousses, Satine se mit à accélérer mais à rire également. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emporter. Mais de toute manière, c'était le jeu qui l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la cascade, elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Obi-Wan l'avait rattrapé. Souriant, elle attrapa sa main et ensemble, ils parvinrent sous les jets d'eau.

Après quelques secondes à savourer l'eau qui s'écrasait en continu sur leurs têtes, Satine passa de l'autre côté et se retrouva dans la petite grotte. Obi-Wan la rejoignit aussitôt. L'eau reflétait le calcaire ce qui avait pour effet de rendre la petit grotte lumineuse.

Satine observa les lieux avec délice. Sous son air sérieux et son devoir de duchesse, elle aimait savourer les petits plaisirs de la vie et de la nature. Et Obi-Wan le savait très bien. Il enlaça la jeune femme par derrière et contempla avec elle les merveilles de la nature.

Poussant un petit soupir, Satine se retourna et croisa les yeux bleus-gris d'Obi-Wan qu'elle aimait tant.

S'y perdant dedans, elle chuchota :

- On devrait sans doute y retourner. On va s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Oui, ce serait mieux.

Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment envie. Ils se sentaient attirés par la nature et par leurs sentiments respectifs.

L'appel était puissant et dangereusement séduisant.

Et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer une nouvelle fois, plus envoûtantes que jamais.

Leur étreinte ne tarda pas à se resserrer et la main d'Obi-Wan se perdit quelque part aux niveaux des fesses tandis que l'autre soutenait la jeune femme.

Des heures. Ils pourraient rester ainsi des heures.

Le soleil s'était couché et l'obscurité commençait à descendre dans la grotte.

La température avait subitement baissé elle aussi mais la chaleur procurée par le corps de l'autre était délicieuse et tiède.

Ce fut finalement Satine qui poussa le jeune Padawan à l'extérieure de la grotte.

Une nouvelle course poursuite s'engagea entre eux et par courtoisie, Obi-Wan laissa la jeune femme gagner.

Hilares, ils récupérèrent leurs vêtements et c'est main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent au palais.

Comme leur relation était secrète, Obi-Wan lâcha la main de Satine et s'éclipsa par une porte alors que deux hommes s'approchaient.

- Madame, tout va bien ? demanda l'un en voyant la duchesse trempée.

- Très bien, mon ami. Disons que j'ai pris une douche. Apportez-moi mon repas dans ma chambre, je vous prie.

- Dans votre chambre ?

- Oui, ce soir je désire me retirer tôt. Vous veillerez à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger.

- Ce sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent et accompagnèrent la jeune duchesse.

Caché derrière la porte, la conversation n'avait pas échappé au Jedi et il savait que Satine avait parlé suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Savoir que sa belle désirait passer le reste de la soirée en tête à tête avec lui ne pouvait que le réjouir.

Esquissant un sourire, il gagna la chambre de la jeune femme par un autre chemin.

Il se demanda vaguement ce que faisait son maître. Mais l'image de sa belle blonde chassa bien rapidement celle de son maître.

Arrivé devant le seuil de la porte de la chambre, Obi-Wan vérifia que personne n'était présent dans le couloir.

Alors, il entra.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait. La pièce était grande, chaleureuse et belle comme à l'image de sa propriétaire.

Obi-Wan s'assit au bas du lit.

Satine ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre, un plateau dans les mains. Elle sourit en découvrant que son amant était déjà présent.

Elle poussa le verrou de sa chambre avant de venir rejoindre le Jedi sur le lit.

- Vous avez fait vite monsieur le Jedi, dit-elle malicieusement, est-ce que vous vous seriez ennuyé par hasard de moi ?

- Je crois que je dois bien l'avouer, oui.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage des deux jeunes gens. Ils mangèrent le contenu du plateau.

Puis, la duchesse se leva et ôta pour la deuxième fois sa robe.

- Une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien je crois.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes très bien ainsi, Duchesse.

- Si vous le dîtes.

Adressant un petit clin d'œil à son amant, Satine gagna sa salle de bain.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

Obi-Wan ne se fit pas prier. Il ôta à son tour ses vêtements encore mouillés.

Sentant son impatience le gagner, Obi-Wan s'assit en tailleur et médita. Il n'était pas bon de se montrer impatient.

Et lorsque Satine revint, il lui semblait que le temps avait fait un bond dans le futur.

- À quoi méditez-vous, mon ami, demanda-t-elle en venant se mettre devant lui.

Obi-Wan ouvrit alors les yeux et leva le visage vers Satine. Elle avait passé une longue robe de chambre tandis que ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient sur la tête.

- Oh à rien de spécial. J'essayais d'être en accord avec moi-même.

- Encore un truc de Jedi, hein ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Hm... dans ce cas, vous allez avoir la gentillesse de laisser vos petits tours de Jedi de côté.

- Mais bien sûr.

Alors contre toute attente, la jeune femme ouvrit sa robe et la laissa tomber par terre.

Elle était entièrement nue. Les mots ne furent pas suffisant pour décrire cet instant.

La bouche d'Obi-Wan s'ouvrit quelque peu et la jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

- Cet air ne vous va pas. Allons donc, vous n'avez encore jamais vu une femme nue ?

L'air embarrassé du Jedi suffit pour le faire comprendre à Satine. Un petit rire s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

Elle non plus en vérité.

Posant une main chaude sur son torse, la jeune duchesse cala sa tête sur son épaule.

- Vous resterez bien dormir rien que cette nuit avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique davantage les choses ?

Le sexe était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Obi-Wan y avait songé. Bien que cela lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois.

Mais était-ce légal ? Un Jedi avait-il le droit d'avoir ce genre de rapport ?

La réponse apparut très clairement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais bon.

Il n'était pas certain que d'autres dans son cas agiraient différemment.

Même maître Windu qui paraissait tellement à cheval sur le règlement et qui avait toujours l'air sévère faiblirait à sa place. Il en était convaincu.

Et puis, il n'était encore que Padawan. Il avait bien le droit de s'égarer quelque peu, non ?

Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il attrapa Satine par es épaules et la fit basculer dans le lit sur le dos.

Il enleva à son tour le dernier vêtement qu'il portait avant de s'enrouler avec Satine dans ses draps.

En découvrant les parties les plus intimes de sa bien-aimée, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau.

Mais sa timidité se transforma rapidement en un jeu bien plus intéressant et agréable.

Et Obi-Wan découvrit alors que le sexe était un très bon moyen pour se détendre et oublier ses ennuis comme ses devoirs.

Cette nuit-là, son corps et son âme furent entièrement dévoués à Satine.

Ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil matinal qui réveilla le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était et ce qui s'était produit cette nuit.

Mais alors qu'il savourait ses souvenirs, le devoir le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre.

Mettant de côté ses sentiments personnels, Obi-Wan accepta son sort de devoir partir. Mais Qui-Gon devait certainement l'attendre d'ailleurs.

Il était temps.

Avec l'agilité apprise chez les Jedi et l'adresse d'un chat, Obi-Wan s'extirpa du lit sans faire le moindre bruit.

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre et venaient l'éclairer, lui et Satine.

Nu comme un ver, Obi-Wan ramassa ses vêtements avec lenteur. Il voulait retarder au maximum son départ imminent.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était vain. Satine ne lui dirait rien. Elle préférait sacrifier leur bonheur plutôt que l'avenir d'Obi-Wan au sein de l'ordre.

Ce qui brisait le plus le cœur d'Obi-Wan, c'était le fait que d'ici leur retour sur Coruscant, il aurait refoulé ses sentiments pour la duchesse.

Et alors tous ces moments passés avec elle, tous ces instants volés et surtout cette nuit magique avec elle seraient du passé et rien que du passé.

Tout ça serait derrière lui car ses sentiments personnels ne devaient pas intervenir. C'était le sacrifice à payer lorsqu'on était Jedi

Et Obi-Wan était un bon Jedi, respectueux des règles et de ses maîtres. Cela lui valait d'ailleurs quelques mésententes avec son maître.

Mais dans le fond, Obi-Wan était quelqu'un qui faisait preuve de beaucoup de compassion et dont les sentiments émergeaient facilement.

Et très souvent, il les refoulait aussitôt afin de ne pas être submergé par eux.

Yoda lui avait appris que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de méditer et cela s'était révélé très efficace dans son cas.

Le jeune homme quitta à regret la chambre de la duchesse de Mandalore. Il regarda une dernière fois celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur dormir paisiblement.

Combien de fois l'avait-il regardé dormir ainsi ? Sans doute beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était bel et bien la dernière fois.

Alors très lentement, il tourna le dos et accepta sa destinée. Obi-Wan revêtit sa tenue de Jedi et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Pour la dernière fois, il longeait et traversait les couloirs du palais.

Et lorsqu'il atteignit les portes principales et que la lumière de l'extérieure l'appelait, Obi-Wan ne se retourna pas. Il savait qu'autrement ce serait davantage plus difficile.

Le jeune Jedi, le cœur serré, décida de refouler une fois de plus ses sentiments. Un Jedi ne devait pas s'attacher.

Et puisqu'il avait décidé de suivre cette voie, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Pourtant, si Satine le lui avait demandé et qu'elle le faisait encore maintenant, Obi-Wan ferait aussitôt demi-tour.

Mais la Force en avait décidé autrement.

Ainsi soit-il. Il poursuivrait sa vie de Jedi. Peut-être même qu'il passerait Chevalier un jour, qui sait.

Et peut-être même qu'il aurait un Padawan à son tour.

La démarche lente, les yeux fixés sur le sol, le jeune Padawan traversa les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du vaisseau sur la piste de décollage en songeant avec amertume qu'en ce moment, il pourrait être dans le lit avec Satine dans ses bras.

En repensant à leur nuit, Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Même un Jedi avait des fantasmes et malgré tous ses efforts, il avait toujours été attiré par les belles femmes.

Et Satine était sans conteste la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

- Ah te voilà, lui dit Qui-Gon avec un sourire en le voyant arriver, je pensais que tu avais décidé de rester.

- Veuillez me pardonner, maître.

Le maître Jedi n'ajouta rien d'autre et se contenta d'observer du coin de l'œil son Padawan prendre place à ses côtés.

Qui-Gon avait conscience des sentiments et la lutte intérieure de son Padawan. Mais, il savait aussi que le jeune homme faisait son devoir sans y succomber.

Et pour cela, il était très fier de son Padawan. Il comprenait très bien quel sacrifice cela impliquait et surtout quelle force de caractère il fallait.

Peu d'hommes auraient résister. C'est pourquoi Qui-Gon jugea qu'il était inutile d'en parler.

De toute façon, cela ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Obi-Wan devait faire son deuil à sa manière.

Chose qu'il parviendrait aisément en le connaissant.

- Il est donc temps d'y aller, dit-il simplement.

Le vaisseau cracha ses voluptés de fumée avant de s'élancer avec grâce dans le ciel de Mandalore.

Par le hublot, Obi-Wan regarda le palais de Satine et jura apercevoir la chevelure blonde de sa bien-aimée par la fenêtre.

_Un jour, peut-être..._ _je reviendrai à toi, songea le jeune homme._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey !<em>**

**_C'est encore moi. Pour une fois, je ne vous assomme pas d'entrée avec mon bla bla. En vérité, c'est fait exprès. Je tenais à ce que vous lisiez d'abord mon OS._**

**_Alors ? Verdict pour cet OS ? Aimez-vous le couple d'Obi-Wan et de Satine ?_**

**_Ah ! Satine est un personnage qui apparaît uniquement dans la série The Clone Wars si jamais. _**

**_Sinon, je me suis rendue compte que dans toutes mes fictions Star Wars, tout tournait uniquement autour d'Ani et Padmé è_é._**

**_Cela ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout ! J'adore Obi-Wan même s'il vient après Anakin. Donc, je tenais à me rattraper avec cet OS. Et pourquoi pas avec une fiction. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous._**

**_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite fiction Satine-Obi-Wan en racontant leur rencontre et cet OS serait la fin vous tente ? Ou alors une toute autre histoire ?_**

**_Pour ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées de scénario autre que celui que je viens de vous proposer. Mais je tiens vraiment à écrire une fiction sur Obi-Wan comme personnage principal et si possible s'en y mettre Anakin. Je t'aime Anakin mais tu es déjà suffisamment au centre dans mes histoires._**

**_Hum..._**

**_Autrement, j'ai d'autres OS qui suivront celui-ci mais plus tard. Ils sont en cours d'écriture et je privilège les fictions. Je les posterai sans doute à la suite de celui-ci._**

**_Voilà, j'attends vos avis. Vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un message si vous n'avez pas envie de poster une review._**


End file.
